When playing tennis, it is desirable to have athletic wear that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing. Female tennis players typically wear a tennis skirt to achieve both of these goals. However, it may not be comfortable to wear a tennis skirt in cold weather before the tennis player has completed warm up exercises.
Alternatively, for cold weather, the tennis player may wear sweat pants when playing tennis. However, sweat pants are not aesthetically pleasing. As a result, the tennis player may wear sweat pants during warm ups and then subsequently change into a tennis skirt as the weather gets warmer and/or the player completes her warm up exercises. Requiring the change of clothing is disruptive and inconvenient for the tennis player. Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for an improved convertible tennis garment.